


Dragon Ball Boy's Spankings! (Old Fic)

by Pie555



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Boys, Boys Being Boys, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nudity, Saiyan Culture, Shotacon, Slice of Life, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi, wedgies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: A place for me to post various One-Shots and mini-series involving the spanking of various Dragon Ball boys. Reviews are always welcome!Warnings: Spanking, nudity and sexual acts involving fictional minors.((Earlier chapters of this fic are not as well written as my current body of work. They need to be edited to better match my new standard quality.))





	1. Spanking Challenge: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to post my older works that I have uploaded on Fanfiction.Net to here.

**Minutes before Trunks and Goten's Match.**

_''Ah man Trunks. I'm so excited for our match.'' Goten giggled in excitement. The 7 year old bounced on his feet before he looked teasingly at Trunks. ''Excited to beat you that is heh-heh.'' Goten taunted a little._

_Trunks huffed but had a smile on his face to. ''Yeah you wish. I am soooo going to win. You should just quit dude.'' Trunks chuckled but shook his head a second later. ''You beating me? That's not something that you will ever do in a million years.' '_

_Goten sent Trunks a confident smirk. '' I guess we will have to see then.''_

_Trunks smirked. He was so going to enjoy beating Goten. But then...why not make it even better. ''Hey Goten. Are you up for a little challenge?'' Trunks offered._

_The seven year old eyes brightened. He always had fun making bets with his friend. It always made things so much more exciting. ''Oh for sure What are you offering?'' Goten asked._

_Trunks smirked. Sink, line and hooker. ''Who ever wins gets to spank the other as long and hard as they want, and they can strip the other to be as naked as they want them to be.'' Trunks said convincingly._

_Something inside Goten came to life at that. And before he could think about it he agreed. ''Ha! You bet Trunks. You will be over my knee in no time!'' Goten said confidently. It almost came to a surprise to Goten how excited the prospect of spanking his best friends naked hiney over his knee was! Nothing had spurred Goten so much other then when his brother Gohan threatened have him go to bed without supper when they were training!_

_Before Trunks could retaliate with his own snarky comment they heard themselves be called to the ring. ''Well good luck, your going to need it.'' Trunks said to Goten._

_''Same to you Trunks.'' Goten said before they both stepped out and began their walk to the ring._

* * *

Then Majin Buu happened and that challenge was almost forgotten. Almost.

* * *

**After Majin Buu, a few hours before the bath scene.**

''Geez Trunks where are we going? The party is still going on...'' Goten began to say as Trunks dragged him away from the celebration happening at the Son family residence and into the forest around his home.

''Well I just remembered something Goten...'' Trunks gave him an evil smile as he looked back. ''Our little challenge before our match at the tournament. You remember that right? Where the loser gets spanked?'' Trunks said tauntingly as he finished pulling Goten by his blue sleeve to a clearing in the forest where their was a couple stumps. You could tell that lumber had been cleared here.

Goten, not out of breath in the slightest from their little 'run'. Mouth opened a little in surprise before he let out an adorable whine. ''Awww I forgot about that. Come on Trunks do we really need to do this? I dont want to be spanked.'' Goten whined childishly as he slumped over, a cute pout adoring his face. Though he didn't make any attempt to try and fight or run away. He did agree to the challenge so if he had to he would.

''You bet we do. I won fair and square.'' Trunks cockily stated as he rubbed his nose with his finger. He plopped down on the stump. ''Come now Goten...'' Trunks said patted his lap.

Goten sighed and walked over to his friends side and was about to lay himself over his lap before he was stopped.

''Oh no I almost forgot. I want you bare bottom.'' Trunks paused to rub his chin and grinned at Goten. ''No actually, I want you naked. Completely.'' Trunks said with a teasing smirk as he crossed his arms waiting.

Goten felt a blush rise to his face. ''Aw darn, Trunks that's just mean...'' Goten complained but still took off his clothes. Setting them on the grass. He finished with kicking off his boots and drawing his pants and cartoonish briefs down to his ankles before stepping out of them. He gingerly laid himself over Trunks lap, blushing all the way as his hands reached out and touched the ground. His body like a triangle with his butt pointing straight up at the blue sky.

Trunks eyes were glued to his friends butt. He was in awe at them. He lowered his hand to rest on Goten's bottom. It was so soft and round and...man his friend had the perfect bubble butt. His hand cupped it perfectly. As he moved his hand over his butt he promised himself. ''Im going to make sure your butt forever stays red.'' |  
  
Oops did he say that out loud?

Goten bit his lip and shifted as his butt was played with. He glanced back nervously to Trunks as he made that promise. He gulped. ''Oh man...'' He said to himself as he shifted again.

Trunks pulled himself out of his stupor as he positioned Goten like how his dad did to him. He trapped his legs, took his friend's hand and held it to his back. He made the small adjustment to hold Goten's hand instead of his wrist to keep his arm behind his back to also give him some small comfort. Finally he was ready, everything seemed to quite down and become tense as he raised his hand above his hand...

''Wait! Trunks, Promise me I get a rematch to spank you.'' He said before he was spanked. The tension went away as he said that.

Trunks felt himself release a breath he didnt know he had as he rolled his eyes. Why not? It would be fun to spank his friend again! ''Fine, you will get your rematch. Now...'' Trunks raised his hand as anticipation built and then when he landed his first spank he felt the world move again. A loud smack sounded in the air as Goten flinched and yelped as his butt cheek quivered from the smack. And as a pink hand print formed on it Trunks pulled his hand back up and began a painful rhythm of spanks that went back and forth across Goten's butt cheeks.

''Ow, Ouch, Eep! Owowow!'' Goten quipped as butt was given stinging spanks. He flinched and began to cutely jerk his butt side to side to avoid a painful spank ontly to expose his other cheek for another stinger.

''Hehe...'' Trunks chuckled almost evilly as he got more and more into punishing Goten's cute rump. He raised his hand up and down giving Goten another stinging swat. He was absorbed in watching Goten's buns take on a pink hue.

This really sucked. Goten thought as he continued to yelp at each spank. He tried to kick his feet but those were trapped so he could barely move them.

Trunks hand began to move faster and harder as he got further into his disciplinary role. He could see the effect with Goten's buttcheeks begin to turn red.

''Owowow Truuuunks its starting to-owie! Really STINGS!!! Oooow.'' Goten howled as his butt heated up further. He felt tears come to his eyes at the burning pain as his poor butt was given no respite!

Trunks shifted Goten a little bit further forward and began to whack at his sit spots and undercurve.

''OOOOOWwwww Nooo not their Trunks! That-Ow! Really really hurts!'' Goten began to sniffle as tears dripped down his cheeks as he began to buck his hardest.

Trunks finished with a flurry of super hard and fast spanks to really get Goten's butt smoking. As he came to a stop Goten's cute little buns and sitspots were a bright shade of red and really hot! ''Hehe Okay Goten thats about it. Now I hope you learned your lesson young man.'' Trunks said in a false stern tone before he erupted in giggles.

As he was let go Goten hopped to his feet and began to furiously rub his red hiney as he hopped from foot to foot. ''Owowowow...'' He jumped up and down a few times as he really shook his smarting rear. Finally his hopping came to an end as he used one hand to wipe away his tears. ''Darn Trunks, you spanked my butt good!'' He exclaimed as if he was praising him.

Trunks shrugged and with an exaggerated showing off blowing his pointer finger as if it was a smoking gun. ''Well hey what did you expect? I am the best at what I do.'' Trunks came up and patted his friend's shoulder. ''You took that pretty good to man so good job. Now get dressed bro your looking silly.'' Trunks commented as he watched Goten hop around naked, rubbing his bright red butt. It was really cute actually

Goten chuckled as a small blush stained his cheeks. Everything had been in good fun so he wasn't mad. ''You just wait Trunks. When we have our rematch I'm going to get you back for this.'' Goten said as he went and bent down to pick up his clothes. Wincing when he bent over, he reached back to rub his reddened bubble butt. ''Owie...''

Trunks just laughed.


	2. Spanking Challenge Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten gets his payback on Trunks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this fic isn't as well written as the last chapter. These are old works of mine and don't have the best quality looking back at them.

**One Weeks Later**

* * *

Goten walked with a skip in his step as he walked into his house. He restrained himself from running to the phone for the fear of getting caught and spanked. He smiled. It was time for his and Trunks rematch! He just had to call him! As he entered the kitchen he deflated as he saw his mother on the line. Great now he had to wait. He pouted but still entered determined to wait.

Chi-chi turned her head to see her son. ''Oh Bulma yes Goten's right here. Here Goten it's for you. Its Trunks, he has some bad news but I think he will explain better.'' She said with a smile.

Goten frowned and took the phone. ''Hello? Trunks what's wrong?''

Trunks at his house, blushed and made a pleading look as he was handed the phone. He was standing in the corner with his pants and underwear down to his ankles exposing his bright red butt to his smug mother and equally smug father who he was just been spanked by for accidentally setting the gravity machine way to high. His eye's were still puffy and his cheeks still wet from his tears.

''Y-yeah Goten, um my mom was just explaining to your mom that I..Im grounded for the next two weeks and we won't be able to see each other.'' Trunks said shakily as he tried to make it sound as if he was fine.

Goten did notice his voice was off but ignored that. ''Aw what! I was just going to call you to tell you I was ready for our rematch. Darn it.'' Goten said, careful not to curse. Only because his mother was still in the room and she thought that the word 'damn' was a swear. Besides it wasnt often that he felt the need to say 'damn' instead of darn but now was one of those times.

Trunks felt the same way. Now he had to wait TWO WEEKS to get his hands on his best friends butt again. ''Yeah I wanted that rematch to but I gotta go right now...''

Goten nodded even though Trunks couldn't see in sadness. ''Well...okay....'' A moment later the young boy smiled. ''Well enjoy the rest of your corner time!'' Goten quickly hung up while laughing.

Trunks mouth dropped as the line clicked off. He pulled the phone away from his face and stared at in shock. ''W-what?! Why you little..!!''   
  
The lavender haired boy shouted ''Damn it!'' And squeezing his fist with superhuman strength, accidently crushing his phone in his anger at being teased by his best friend. After seeing what he did he gulped and looked back in fear as his mother advanced and grabbed his ear and he was led to his father's waiting lap. ''H-Hang on! OW! Mom it was an accident!!!''

* * *

Goten frowned as he walked through his house bored. Now what was he going to do? Then a light bulb lit up in his head. Two weeks meant he could train even more so he was sure to beat Trunks! ''Hey Gohan!'' He sang loudly while he ran off to search for his older brother.

* * *

**2 weeks later.**

In those two weeks Goten had train relentlessly with Gohan to prepare for their rematch. He even told Gohan about the challenge! Gohad had a good laugh with that. So as the time came closer Gohan had suggested that they needed a ref and a ring for it to be an official rematch and with Goten's pleading he agreed to supply the ring and be the ref.

So that's how it came for Gohan, Goten and Trunks to be gathered in a clearing in the woods where Gohan had cleared away the grass in a big circle as the ring for the fight.

''Okay you two, this is the official rematch for your fight at the world tournament. And as agreed the loser will be spanked by the winner as long and hard as they want and have the other as naked as they want. You both know the rules and im here to enforce them so if you break them you automatically forfeit AND get a spanking by ME for breaking the rules. Got it.'' Gohan said as he stood in between the two small youngsters.

Goten and Trunks gave a nod in understanding.

Gohan nodded and backed away. ''Now...begin!''

* * *

The fight lasted less than two minutes  
  
Poor Trunks blushed in humiliation at his quick loss. Goten was cheering happily and Gohan was snickering to himself.

What had happened was that Goten had simply snap vanished behind him, super kicked him so hard on the chin it knocked him silly and then as he fell to the ground Goten had snapped vanished to be there so he landed right into a triangle choke and he had to tap seconds later. Two weeks of training for Goten had made him that much better then him! He had been caught by surprise as well by his speed and strength.

''Hehe well Trunks I won so know it's time for you to get spanked!'' Goten said happily.

''What! No way I want a rematch!'' Trunks demanded.

''Nuh huh you got to get your spanking first.'' Goten said tauntingly.

''W-well that didnt count! I want a restart!'' Trunks demanded as he started to feel nervous.

Gohan butted in. ''Yes it did count Trunks, now its time for you-Wow hey you!'' Trunks had tried to fly away as Gohan spoke only for the teen to catch him. ''Gotcha Trunks, your going to get this spanking whether you want it or not.'' Gohan said sternly as he pulled him closer to Goten who had sat down on the side of the ring.

''Yeah Trunks you lost so now its my turn to spank YOU! And I want to spank you naked same as you spanked me!'' Goten said cheekily.

Trunks growled and with a burst of golden light he turned super. ''No way im out of here-Gak Gohan stop-!'' He yelled as Gohan tapped into his mystical strength and easily held onto him while also completely stripping him naked so he wasnt even in his boots! ''Nooo stop it!'' Trunks whined as he was put over Goten's lap by Gohan.

Gohan chuckled. ''Nope I knew you might try and do something like this so I prepared...'' Gohan said and then with super fast movement put a steel Ki sapping collar around Trunks neck before chaining his hands to it. Instantly Trunks golden hair turned purple and his strength was lowered to be that of a normal human childs.

''W-what the? What did you do!?'' Trunks asked in fear.

Goten giggled as he trapped Trunks legs with his own and began to feel Trunks bottom. It was paler then the rest of his body and it was round and soft. He had an amazing bubble butt! Almost like his! Goten thought.

''Wow Trunks Im going to have fun spanking your bubble butt! You look really silly right now. But its time for me to get spanking dont you think?'' Goten said as he raised his hand then lowered it!

Trunks shook his head. ''Nonono I dont thi-Ow! Goten don-Ouch! Ah!'' Trunks began to squirm and buck as his butt was spanked.

Gohan was laughing as he leaned back against a tree as he watched what was going on.

Goten was having alot of fun! There was a thrill as each time his hand smacked against Trunks butt and it made a loud smack sound and the cheek bounced and the skin changed color. His hand began to fly so fast it became a blur as his hand crashed against Trunks bottom.

''Ow! Gr Got-owiEEE! Goten stoooOW!'' Trunks bucked and yelped as his butt was smacked and spanked red.

''Hey Goten how about you turn super?'' Gohan suggested.

Goten thought about it, Trunks did try to get out of it while he hadnt fought Trunks at all when he was going to be spanked. So in a brilliant golden light is hair stood in end and changed Gold and his hand became a golden blur as he slapped all over Trunks naked Hiney. He then focused on his sitspots so Trunks would have problems sitting after.

''OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!'' Trunks howled like a wolf as his butt was lit on FIRE by Goten's super saiyan hand. He bucked and squirmed like crazy but as he was trapped he began to feel tears slip down his cheeks.

Goten seeing that Trunks was crying finished it with two dozen last super stingers making Trunks really howl! When it was over he powered down. He was laughing as he shook his hand. ''Wow Trunks that was so fun! My hand really stings to haha.'' Goten laughed.

Trunks was just crying as he laid over Goten's lap. His poor ass was burning!

Gohan came over to release his hands and take off his collar. ''Okay guys I got to get going. I have a date with Videl, see yeah.'' With a wave Gohan flew away.

Goten waved back as he stood Trunks up.

As he was sat up Trunks hands flew...to his ass! He began to hop as he rubbed his burning buns. ''Owowow...'' He chanted as he rubbed his red backside.

Goten laughed. Trunks looked really silly doing that dance. His little balls and penis bouncing with each hop. As he slowed he asked. ''Getting better now huh Trunks? That was real fun so thanks.'' Goten said

Trunks hissed as he finished dancing around like an idiot. ''Oh damn Goten...'' He seethed as he wiped his tears. ''Why did you have to go super huh? That was over board, ow...damn...'' Trunks muttered as he rubbed his butt again.

Goten smirked. ''Well you did try to run away after I beat you so...'' Goten shrugged. ''Im sorry though Trunks.'' Goten did like Trunks and patted his shoulder. ''Hey Maybe we should go skinny dipping at the lake? I know how much it hurts to get dressed again so...'' Goten waited for his friends answer.

With one last rub to his bottom Trunks glared at his friend before his frown turned into a smile as he nodded. ''Yeah why not. Sounds like a good idea, 'speacily from you dummy.'' Trunks jerked as he picked up his clothes with a hiss.

Goten just smiled back. ''Okay awesome lets go!'' And with that they flew off to the lake, with Goten stripping midair.


	3. Kinda Time-Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this was written a long time ago so my writing isin't the best in these early works.

''Soooo...what do these do aaaand how do they help with us spanking Gohan?'' Goten asked curiously as he poked at one of the three rings sitting on his bed. Goten and Trunks were sitting indian style, facing each other on Goten's bed.

Trunks gave Goten a sly grin. ''These are my mom's newest invention to help people with Ptsd, people who had traumatic incidents. What they do is connect the wear's mind's together so physiologist can enter the victim's mind and alter their memories of an event . This ring...'' He pointed to the sliver one with a red gem on it. ''This is what the victim wears, they put the person in a deep sleep and open up their memories to be changed. These...'' He pointed to the two gold rings with green gem's on them. ''These are what the doctors wear to enter the person's mind and alter their memories. And when they are in the memory they can change everything and anything! So like if someone got beat up really bad, a doctor can go into the memory disguised as some stranger and 'save' the person from getting beat up thus curing their Ptsd.

''Umm what is P-p-s-d?'' Goten asked as he scratched the back of his head. He was super confused.

Trunks groaned as he slapped his forehead. ''Geez its not Ppsd its- Oh never mind. What we will do is go into Gohan's mind. Go back to when he was a kid and spank him there! It will be like going back in time and really doing it! Only we won't actually change his memories, after we spank him we will just undo our changes.'' Trunks explained as simply as possible.

''Oh okay!'' Goten said understanding it now. ''So we put that ring on him and put these on and...'' Goten trailed off.

''I will take it from there. I had practice with these.'' Trunks said.

''Oh, who did you practice on?'' Goten asked.

Trunks bit his lip to stop him from smiling. ''Oh you dont know him so dont worry about that...'' Trunks said as a small grin came on his face. He had actually practiced it on Goten the last couple of nights for they had been having a sleep over and when ever Goten fell asleep he simply slipped on the rings and...-Trunks shook his head at the memories of going into Goten's head and spanking him. He forgot how many times he spanked Goten in there! He didn't change any of his memories though.

Goten accepted it with a smile and shrug. ''Okay! So we just have Gohan put on the ring and then we put on ours?'' Goten asked.

Trunks nodded. ''Yeah, we will just wait until Gohan fall's asleep. We dont want him putting it on and then him fall asleep and fall flat on his face...'' Trunks explained. Though Gohan falling flat on his face was a pretty funny idea.

* * *

A couple hours later Goten and Trunks snuck into Gohan's dark room, the both of them wearing their rings and Trunks holding Gohan's.

''Shh..'' Trunks said as he put a finger to his mouth. Goten nodded and the two snuck over to the sleeping Gohan. Moonlight poured into the dark room and over Gohan's bed. They could see Gohan's slow breathing under the covers. Seeing that Gohan's arms were under his blanket Trunks gently slid it down to expose Gohan's bare chest and boxers.

Trunks and Goten covered their mouths with both their hands to muffle their Giggling. Gohan was wearing the most childish pair of boxers. They were white with cartoonish Dino's printed on them. Trunks eyes wandered to the slit in Gohan's boxers and could see a soft pink 'head' poking out of it. Even if he was soft his 'thing' looked rather thick. Trunks decided that he would convince Goten to help him 'play' with Gohan later. Trunks slid the ring onto Gohan's right hand ring finger. Trunks signaled for Goten to sit on the ground with him because they would also fall asleep.

Goten nodded and the two sat softly down. Trunks then with a nod to Goten activated the rings. The gem's shined gently and then they both lost consciousness as their bodies fell asleep.

* * *

Goten felt himself being shook as he woke up. ''Huh?'' He asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes. When he opened them he saw Trunks and that they were in a large dark room. Behind Trunks he could see a giant wall of memories and a computer and its desk and chair in front of it.

''What is this?'' Goten asked as Trunks pulled him to his feet.

''This is Gohan's mind. Well the place where his life memories are. Come on, Im going to go and select one of his memories.'' Trunks said as he walked and sat at the computer and began to type and click away.

Goten followed him and watched him type away at the keyboard. ''So what memory are we going to Trunks?'' He asked as he looked around. Yet the room was bare empty.

''To when he was five, the first time he met my dad. When he and his...bodyguard I think? Invaded Earth. Okay here we go, follow my lead.'' Trunks said as he got up and clicked 'enter.'

Instantly the room changed to a desert. Suddenly they were in between two groups. Goten saw mister Piccolo, uncle Krillen, Trunks Dad and some weirdo, and then a super young Gohan! ''Oh wow! Its Gohan! He's so little!'' Goten exclaimed.

Everyone took a frightened step backwards.

''W-what!? They have a power level over half a million!'' Vegeta explained as his and Nappa's scouters read their power levels.

''H-how does he know my name? And why are they so strong!?'' The Gohan asked obviously frightened.

Trunks snapped his finger and everyone but Gohan disappeared.

Gohan wildly looked around. ''H-hey! Where did everyone go...'' He asked as he started to walk backwards. Fear dripping in his voice. The two other boys strength scared the piss out of him! Literally! Gohan eeped and covered his crotch as his pants were soaked through with his pee. He blushed bright red.

Goten frowned. His brother was being such a...well a sissy! ''He..why are you so scared? There's nothing to be afraid is there?'' Goten asked cluesly as he looked around.

Trunks meanwhile was just laughing his ass off! ''Haha! Oh man Gohan you pissed yourself? Really? Haha!'' Trunks fell into laughter again.

Gohan's blush reached his ears. ''W-who are you two? And where is everybody?'' He asked/yelled.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other before looking back at the young boy. ''Im Trunks...'' And Im Goten!'' Goten said. ''And dont worry about them. They will be back in a few soon.'' Trunks explained as he and Goten began to advance on the boy. ''We are from the future and we're here to well...''

''Give you a spanking!'' Goten said happily as they reached the boy and grabbed him by his collar.

Gohan mouth fell open. ''W-wait a spanking?! W-why!?'' He asked as he was grabbed.

Trunks and Goten both plopped down on the ground facing each other, pulling the young Gohan to lay over their laps and began to strip him. ''Because in the future...'' Trunks began.

''You get to spank us and we want revenge! Right Trunks?'' Goten asked giggly as he glanced up as they both ended up tearing Gohan's clothes to shreds so he was left completely naked.

''Yup!'' Trunks said as he raised his hand and landed the first spank on Gohan's left buttcheek.

Gohan struggled as he was pulled over the two boy's laps. ''No! Please dont! Ah!'' Gohan yelped as his clothes were torn off. He blushed in embarrassment before ''Ouch!'' He yelled as a hand connected sharply with his backside. Raising a painful sting and deep pink handprint!

Goten raised his hand and brought it down sharply on his, now younger, brother's right buttcheek. Getting a similar reaction. Then the two began a painful beat. Spanking one after another.

''Ow! Ouch! Owie! No st-Ah! Stop! Owowowo!'' Gohan cried out as he tried to kick his legs and started to buck as painful stinging spanks landed on his small butt! But he was trapped and couldn't escape!

Goten and Trunks slapped and spanked away happily. They laughed as they slowly turned the five year old Gohan's butt red!

''OooowieeeEE! PleaseeeeE no More!'' Gohan begged as he felt tears come to his eyes. He tried to reach back with his hands only for both to be grabbed and pulled to his lower back! Now completely Trapped and helpless he began to cry. ''Waahh!'' he cried as he shook his body.

Trunks and Goten giggled and slightly raising their knee's exposed the young Gohan's sit spots.

''No! Please not there-Ouch!Owowowo!'' Gohan began to cry harder as his sit spots were beaten red.

''Ready to finish this Goten?'' Trunks asked.

''Huh huh!'' Goten nodded and both began to spank Gohan even faster and harder! Their hands becoming blurs as they thoroughly punished Gohan's butt!

Gohan was bawling as they finished.

Goten and Trunks released the boy and rubbed his back. ''Its okay man...'' ''Yeah your fine Gohan.'' Trunks and Goten said soothingly as they rubbed Gohan's back They got him up so he was kneeling and gave him a double hug.

Gohan whimpered and sniffled as he was soothed. He accepted the hug as he composed himself. As they all stood up his face burned up as one hand went to cover his privates and the other to rub his burning rear. ''Why did you two destroy my clothes?'' Gohan whined as he tried to cover himself the best he could. He sniffled as he shuffled from foot to foot. They had even left him without his shoes and wristbands.

Trunks smirked. ''Dont worry about that. You won't even remember any of this. We will rewind all this so as if this never happened.'' Trunks explained.

Goten nodded. ''Yeah you were remember any of this big brother!'' Goten said happily, forgetting that Gohan didn't know him.

Gohan's mouth dropped. ''What? I dont...you my future brother!?'' Gohan said shocked.

Goten nodded. ''Yup! We are sitting right next to your bed in the real world.'' Goten explained.

Trunks nodded. ''Yeah and we got to go now. So this is goodbye Gohan, for now that is.''

''Wait! But I dont want you two to go...'' Gohan admitted.

Trunks had already activated the rings and they were fading away. ''Sorry man, see you in a few!''

''Yup by by!'' Goten said with a wave and then they were now back in the dark room with Gohan's memories. Trunks walked to the computer and clicked 'cancel' on change memory. And with that all that had just happened was deleted.

''Well that was fun. Now lets get out of here.'' Trunks said and with that they left Gohan's mind.


	4. Punished By Dad Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the Yaoi Comic 'A Trip To The Past' by Nearphostin

_Chapter 4! 'Punished By Dad' Part 1_

Warning: Corporal Punishment Of A Minor. Referenced Underage Content.

Shout Out and Thank You to Nearphotison.

After the events of 'A Trip To The Past' (A comic created by Malezor and colored by Nearphotsion), Trunks and Goten return to their time. Since Bulma forbade Trunks from using the time machine and Vegeta was in charge to watch him and Goten, She orders Vegeta to teach Trunks a lesson while she calls the Son Family Residence to deal with Goten. (Goten will be dealt with in the next chapter)

Enjoy!

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DUMBASS?! IS IT _THAT _HARD TO WATCH YOUR SON AND GOTEN FOR A FEW HOURS?!"

The angry, no furious, shrieking from his wife made Vegeta's sensitive Saiyan ears ring in pain. The proud and mighty Prince groaned in misery as he covered his ears. With a heavy scowl he shouted back just as angrily to his wife, not caring that they were both outside in their backyard at Capsule Corp where they were waiting for the two boy's in question to return to their timeline after they stole the time machine for a joy ride.

''WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING IN MY EARS WOMAN!'' Vegeta shouted back just as loudly. The older saiyan crossed his arms as he turned away from his Earthling wife with a huff of annoyance. He loved the woman dearly, she had the fiery will of a Saiyan inside her, but she could be so fucking annoying.

''They were playing video games in his room last time I checked. They should know better by now to not do stupid crap like this. I thought I could train for an hour or two without having to watch them like a hawk. Trunks is almost ten for Dende's sake!'' The flame haired Saiyan scowled in disappointment as he stared at the grass. Trunks was his pride and joy even if he didn't show it often. It just hurt knowing his son went and did something as irresponsible as messing with the past. Sure the brat was still just a child, but he should be smart enough by now to not mess with something so delicate as time.

He just hoped the two were safe. With Cell still alive in the time they went to, he couldn't help but fear for their safety.

Bulma noticed her husband's inner turmoil and moved to hug him from behind, her own worry just as apparent. ''They will be okay Vegeta. You know they can handle themselves. If they could handle Majin Buu they will wipe the floor with that disgusting freak, no sweat.''

Vegeta allowed himself to relax ever so slightly and nodded. ''I know.'' He said softly. He stood there silently for a moment before snorting in amusement. ''I'm going to beat his ass when he gets back.''

Bulma blinked at her husbands statement before laughing with him. ''You better. He won't get any mercy, and I'll make sure Goten gets his as well when I call and tell Chi-Chi.'' At that exact moment, the device in her pocket that she used to keep track of the Time Machine beeped loudly. Letting go of her husband, she pulled it out and sighed in relief.

''Oh thank god, the two are coming back, it looks like they are safe and sound and that they were only there for less then a day.'' Bulma said in relief as she put the device back in her pocket. Both she and Vegeta backed up as the time machine sparked into view above them.

* * *

''Man Goten... your brother was just as big of a slut back then as he is now. And he was super cute to!'' Trunks said with a satisfied smile while he leaned back in the comfy chair of the time machine. The purple haired youth felt pretty proud of himself for thinking up the idea to go back to the past.

In the other chair next to Trunks, Goten smiled brightly, his cheeks full of food that he was still eating. Swallowing it all in one big gulp, the Goku look alike put the food they were given for their trip back into the capsule. ''Yeah tell me about it. We should use the time machine more often Trunks. Maybe next time we can go and play with my Dad when he was a kid. He looks really cute in the old pictures of him.'' Goten suggested as he imagined in his head what his dad was like back then. At that moment the time machine finally made it back to their original time line.

"Sounds like a plan Goten. Now we just got to put the time machine back where it was and we...will be...off scott free...Shit.'' Trunks cursed, his whole body rigid in fear. Why? Because down below was his mother and father, both of whom looked PISSED.

Goten looked out the window and gulped at the sight. ''Uh oh Trunks...were busted...'' He knew what that meant. He had a spanking in his future.

Trunks whimpered as he locked eyes with his father. He instantly tried to go to the console. ''Hang on maybe we still have fuel to go back in time again...ah crap! We don't have enough to make another trip!'' As the time machine lowered and finally touched the ground, Trunks turned to his friend, his face pale. ''Lets run for it.''

Goten nodded back in agreement, his face just as pale. ''Okay Trunks.'' The two half Saiyan's waited as the glass top slowly opened.

* * *

Well, he should have known running would have been useless, but he still had to try.

''Owwww! Come on dad be gentle. Your going to rip my ear off!'' Trunks whined as he desperately tried to keep up with his dad's quick pace. His left ear was trapped by Vegeta's powerful fingers. Said ear was throbbing in pain from the hard pinch on the delicate cartilage. Reaching the stairs, Trunks was all but dragged up them.

''I promise you your ear is the least of your concerns Trunks!'' Vegeta scolded as he twisted his son's poor ear even harder.

Trunks wailed in agony as he tried to pry at his dad's fingers. Tears welled up in his eyes. God this was humilating! He was nearly ten years old and he was being pulled to his room by his ear to be spanked like a toddler. ''I don't know why your so angry dad! Me and Goten just wanted to spar with Gohan while he was closer to our strength. That's not so bad is it?'' Yeah, that was a total lie, but he was sure as shit not going to tell his dad what they really did.

Reaching his son's bedroom, he pushed open the door and dragged his son inside. He let go of his ear while at the same time closing and locking the door behind him. ''I'm angry because your more then smart enough to know how dangerous it is to mess with time. One small change in the past could change the their whole future. You might have just doomed everyone in that timeline to die from Cell from all you know! That's not to mention the danger you were in going back to that time or how you broke your mother and I's trust in you. I swear you act like your still in diapers!''

Trunks looked down in shame as he was scolded by the man he looked up to. Now that his father put it like that...now he was feeling pretty stupid about what he did. With his face red in shame, Trunks sniffled. ''I'm sorry dad. I...I won't do it again, I promise. You don't have to do anything more.'' He felt like such a dumb little baby at the moment, but more importantly he wanted avoid being spanked by any means necessary. 'You don't have to spank me, I swear.'' Trunks promised desperately as he covered his rear end with his hands.

''Tsk. If you think I'm going to let you wiggle your way out of your punishment after everything you did, including trying to run away from it, your dead wrong son.'' Vegeta let that sink in for a moment before speaking again. ''You made yourself look like a fool with your actions. So your going to look like one during your punishment. Strip. I want you naked for this.'' Vegeta ordered seriously, his black eyes narrowed on his only son.

If Trunks had a tail it would be between his legs at the moment. There was no getting out of it. Even worse was that he was going to be spanked butt naked. The humiliation was getting to him, two tears slipped down his cheeks as he tried to hold himself together. ''Okay dad...'' He whispered. The first thing he removed was his wristbands followed by his boots and socks. He glanced up towards his father as he fiddled with his cloth belt. He looked back down when all he got was a cold look full of disappointment.

Once he took his belt off, his dark green pants sagged and dropped to his knees revealing his tight white little boys briefs. He shuffled and let his pants drop to his ankles. Lifting each leg up he stepped out of them followed by shrugging off his top. His chest was smooth and hairless. Two soft pink nipples stood pointed and hard. His skin was a light tan and without a single blemish. Underneath resided strong but very lean muscles. Much unlike his father who as a child was built with solid muscle. Ironic seeing that despite looking weaker then his father was at his age, he was worlds stronger in strength.

This left him in just his whitey tighties. Swallowing softly, Trunks grabbed the waistband and pushed them down his legs, revealing soft thighs and wide hips, plump and round buttcheeks that were just a shade lighter then the rest of him jiggled slightly. He bent over to push them all way to his feet. After stepping out of them, he shyly covered his boyhood with his hands as he made a point to look away from his dad. Normally he wasn't so shy of his body, but under the current circumstances, well. His self esteem wasn't at its highest.

''N-Now what sir?'' Trunks asked between a trembling lower lip.

The Prince of All Saiyan's didn't say anything, instead letting his son stand there in his humiliation. (While at the same time letting his eyes discreetly examine his nude son. His boy was a gorgeous thing.)

Vegeta calmly walked to his son's bed and sat down. ''Across my lap Trunks.''

Following his dad's order, the nine year old boy walked over to his dad's side and laid down across his lap. There wasn't any fight left in his body. Trunks wrapped his arms around his dad's strong leg like it was an anchor keeping him in place. He adjusted himself so that his bottom was propped up and in the ideal place to be punished. The blue eyed half Saiyan pushed his face into his dad's thigh. ''I'm sorry daddy.'' Trunks whispered softly, tears dripping down his face and wetting his father's pants.

In response Vegeta placed one hand in the middle of his back while his right hand cupped butt. ''I know Trunks.'' With no point in waiting any longer, Vegeta lifted his calloused palm high, about to shoulder height, before bringing it down like a hammer hitting a nail. His palm flattened his Trunks two cheeks before they bounced back into place.

This resulted in a sharp intake of breath from the sting of the hit as a pink handprint formed across his two his dad's knee, Trunks held on tightly as more slaps followed. "Ow! Aaah! HmM!'' Trunks instinctively tried to avoid the painful strikes by shaking his rear from left to right, but his father never missed a beat. More yelps and small cries of pain spilled from Trunks lips as he was punished.

Vegeta wasn't the type to scold during the spanking, he instead let the punishment do the talking until he was closer to the end. As another dozen smacks landed, he watched as the handprints formed together to paint Trunks cheeks a bright pink borderline red. He took a pause to allow his son, who was currently lightly sobbing to catch a breather.

Unlike human children who might get spanked with a hand brush, paddle or belt, those wouldn't work on Trunks or Goten. It would only break the implement since their rears were stronger then the tools that punished them. That meant instead of grabbing an item, Vegeta allowed a greater portion of his strength to fill his muscles.

''Tell me why your being spanked Trunks.'' Vegeta ordered as he lifted his hand back up the shoulder height before bring it down with much greater force. This spank created an even louder smacking sound followed by Trunks loud wail of pain and the new dark red handprint that formed on his left buttcheek. This was followed by a dozen more spanks, turning the pink buns to two deep red mini sun's.

Crying harder Trunks began to hiccup. ''B-Because I stole the time machine.'' Three more hard smacks were laid onto his rear. Crying turned into sobbing as Trunks clung to his dad's leg. ''And because I put myself in danger and the timeline as well!''

''Correct. From now on I expect you to behave and to act more mature from now on. Understand Trunks.'' Vegeta said seriously.

Trunks hiccuped and nodded. ''I will daddy! I promise!'' Sobbing uncontrollably, Trunks felt himself be lifted off his dad's lap and swept into a tight hug. The purple haired child wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and cried pitifully into his shoulder. Despite the harsh punishment, he soaked up the attention and affection being given to him like a dying man finding water in the desert. ''I'm sorry dad.'' Trunks said between cries. His ass felt like it was on fire and he knew he wouldn't be able to sit well in the upcoming days.

Vegeta rolled his eyes discreetly but held his son tighter to his chest. His hand gently rubbing the boy's bare back. ''Your forgiven, just don't do it again.'' Vegeta said softly.

Trunks nodded. ''I promise, I won't.'' Trunks whispered back between sniffles. After a few minutes his dad pulled him away and the two looked each other in the eyes. They didn't say anything to each other, instead Trunks closed his eyes and allowed his dad to kiss his forehead. This was what he wanted from his dad more then anything. Loving attention like this. His dad was so cold and tough all the time, he couldn't help but thrive to be shown love like this.

''I love you.'' Vegeta whispered to his son. Then he lifted Trunks up and stood him on his feet. Getting up himself, he gently ruffled his red bottomed son's head before turning and leaving him alone in the room.

Trunks watched his dad leave as he wiped at his eyes. Once the man was gone, Trunks smiled fondly for a little before wincing as reality came back. He took a glance back to take a look at the damage. He pouted cutely as he stared at his swollen red ass. ''Damn it...why can't I go a week without getting my ass beat?''


	5. Punished By Dad: Vegeta's Interlude

Chapter Title: Punished By Dad - Vegeta's Interlude!

**AU: Set d** **irectly** ** after the previous installment of 'Punished By Dad'. The 'Punished By Dad' storyline is set AFTER the DBZ Yaoi Comic created by Malezor and colored by Nearphotison titled 'A Trip To The Past'.**

_ **Warning- Features Child Nudity and ** **Corporal ** **Punishment! Plus Sexual Stuff!** _

* * *

When Vegeta closed the door to his son's bedroom behind him, leaving his punished son alone by himself, the mighty Prince let out a sigh of relief. Shaking his head, the powerful Saiyan muttered softly to himself as he walked away from his son's bedroom. ''Damn parenting responsibilities. This crap is to fucking difficult.''

Ironic that the mighty Super Saiyan found parenting a young boy was more difficult than fighting enemies capable of destroying the universe. Walking down the stairs to the living room, he found Bulma in the kitchen talking on the phone. No doubt updating Goten's family about the children's little 'adventure'. Not wanting to interrupt his wife, he turned on his heel and instead decided to go and take a hot shower. Which meant going back upstairs and going to the master bathroom.

As he did so, Vegeta allowed his mind to wonder. He thought of his son, Trunks. The boy was like a mirror image of himself, but less covered in blood and sin.

Actually, the boy was nothing like him and that was a good thing. One of them was an innocent little boy, the other a man who had committed terrible deeds across the universe, spreading terror, fear and blood wherever he went and enjoying it.

But they both had a troublemaker attitude at least. Especially if he compared Trunks to his own childhood self. Before he was taken under Frieza's wing at the very least.

Infact, today's events was making him remember one of the most humilating days in his entire life, along with when he met the one Saiyan he allowed himself to care about besides his own mother and father.

* * *

**-Before Planet Vegeta's Destruction-**

''Order them back to the Planet immediately! I will be completing this assignment instead.''

''B-But my Prince. Sir, your father assigned this team specifically to clear the life off this planet. Plus, they are halfway there already.'' Stuttered the older and frail Saiyan that was currently on duty at the communications desk. The nameless Saiyan said so fearfully. For the young Prince, despite being only seven years old was already well known for his short temper and willingness to execute anyone who annoyed him.

This only seemed to anger the rather bratty Prince further. ''I don't care!'' He shouted in his prepubescent voice. ''I couldn't care less what my father ordered. I've had my eyes on this assignment for months. I will be the one to fight the inhabitants of this Planet. Got it you old fool?'' Vegeta ordered angrily. Despite his short stature, he was covered in firm muscle from the intensive training he received. That along with his reputation was enough to scare the older man into doing as he said.

''Y-Yes sir! I will do just so! Please forgive me.'' He whimpered pathetically as he bowed. Quickly turning to his desk, he fiddled with the buttons and controllers until he got on the speaker. ''Squad 33, repeat Squad 33. By order of Prince Vegeta you are to return home immediately. Your current assignment has been canceled. Repeat, you are to return home immediately, your current assignment has been canceled by Prince Vegeta.''

Feeling a bit merciful, the Prince let the communications officer live and instead turned on his heel with a satisfied smile, his red cape blowing behind him to reveal his tight and round boyish bubble butt that was so clearly defined through the skin tight blue leotard. The Prince of All Saiyan's walked straight to the Launching Pad to begin the travel through space.

Meanwhile, The Saiyan's on route to said Planet were in for a rude surprise as they got the order to return back to Planet Vegeta.

''What kind of bullshit is this!''

''You can't cancel this assignment! We're halfway there you dumbass!''

The two members of Squad 33 were obviously irritated by the order from their Prince but were silenced by their Captain who was sitting in his dark pod with his eyes closed in thought. This Saiyan was a behemoth of pure muscle, at least 6'6 with wild spiky hair that went down to his shoulder. His skin was tan and his features handsome.

The Saiyan's name was Rote.

''Quiet down you two. No sense shouting at the poor officer. Switch to our private channel.'' The older Saiyan ordered as he did so himself. He waited for his teammates to join him in the channel.

''Since this was ordered from Prince Vegeta, I have a good feeling the little brat is wanting this mission for himself.'' He revealed calmly.

The female squadmate, an older teen by the name of Ruth replied. ''I think we understand that already sir. But what are we going to do? Do we head back? We've been waiting for this mission ourselves for months to.''

Rote smiled and leaned back against his seat. ''No don't worry about that. We're not heading back. We keep on for our destination and clear the Planet like we've been ordered to by King Vegeta.''

''But Prince Vegeta's order...if we defy it he will kill us! You heard how he killed that poor kid Ruddabaga right? The poor brat was sent out as an infiltration baby and survived. But when he got back, he ran into the Prince who killed him on the spot!'' Said the second male teammate in slight fear. The man's name was Cabba.

''If your so scared of the consequences then you can head back Cabba. But I'm not.'' Rote smiled devilishly as a plan formed in his head. ''I'm pretty sure I'm still stronger then the boy and after this conquest we will be even stronger. My plan is we do the mission, then wait for our Prince to show up. When he does...well...I'll give him the punishment he's been sorely needing for awhile now.''

As his pod sped closer to the Planet, Vegeta's ship awoke him from his gas induced slumber. Yawning to himself, the little boy let his tail swing in excitement as he looked at the Planet below. The Prince was completely unaware of the Treason that had taken place.

''Come on come on...I can't wait to fight already.'' Vegeta whispered to himself in excitement. He didn't care if his current power level was nowhere's high enough for to attempt to clear the Planet. With his new Galick Gun Technique he would wipe the vermin right off the face of the Planet! As he descended through the atmosphere, he was quick to notice the ruined city's that were still burning.

''W-What the hell? Everything's destroyed?!'' The pod slammed into the center of the ruined city. The Prince quickly removed himself from his pod and climbed to the surface of the Planet with despair on his face.

''No no...come on you stupid crap...'' Vegeta said angrily as he worked with his scouter. Finally he got it to work and he began to scan for power levels. After a few beepings the number came back.

A big fat zero.

''No way! I should be getting readings all over the place!'' The Prince quickly attempted it again, only with a bigger range to search.

Another big fat zero.

Frustrated tears welled up in his eyes as it became clear to him the Planet had already been cleared. The mission he had been looking forward to for months had been cleared out by someone else!

Soon he lashed out in rage. ''FUCKING TRAITORS!" Vegeta screamed in rage as he pulled the scouter off his face before throwing it, completely destroying the device against the concrete. ''I will have that squad fucking KILLED! I will rip their damn tails out from their backs and cut the heads off of them myself!''

Thinking himself alone, the boy stomped his foot in a childish tantrum and crossed his arms as he struggled with his anger. Tears slipping down his cheeks.

''Awwweee, is our little Prince having a temper tantrum? Rote look, he's so cute!'' Ruth said teasingly.

''I don't know about cute. I hate cry babies. To think our proud Prince is such a sore little loser.'' Said Cabba, a sneer on his face.

Gasping in shock, Vegeta spun around, his tears stopping and his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. ''You! You did this didn't you?! You cleared this Planet against my orders!'' Vegeta growled in anger, a vein popping on his forehead. His tail lashed out behind him.

Cabba and Ruth grinned. ''Yeah we did. But we were just doing the job your FATHER gave us. His word overrules yours you know.'' Ruth replied cheekily.

Vegeta screamed in rage. ''I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" He began to charge his Galick Gun, purple energy lashed out around him revealing his incredible power. Then in a single instant it was gone, replaced by a numbing pain that left the boy paralyzed.

''W-What t-the...hell?'' Vegeta looked behind him in utter fury to see the third Saiyan, Rote squeezing his tail. Unable to do anything, he fell to his hands and knees. His power stolen. ''Y-You bastard...u-unhand me! I-I am your Prince! I'll kill you!'' Vegeta forced out. The boy instead cried out as the grip on his poor tail was tightened. That fucking hurt!

Rote merely smirked and continued to squeeze the appendage. ''Nah, I don't think so. I would be pretty stupid to just let you go.'' Rote smirked as he stood up straighter. ''You know this is really embarrassing. I would think you of all people would have trained your tail to avoid this weakness. But I guess you didn't bother with it. Your lucky we're not going to kill you. It would be so easy to do so.''

Vegeta did his best to hold back his whimper. His cheeks were scarlet red from the indignation of being caught by his tail. It was true, he did know about the tails weakness. He just never bothered to train it. He had been to focused on getting stronger. Well that came back to bite him in the ass.

''F-Fine...if your not here to kill me...then what the hell are you going to do? Your stupid to not kill me. Once you let me go I will find you and I will kill you. I don't care how injured I am!'' Vegeta shouted despite the pain. Defiance still strong in his eyes.

"Well if you really want to know...'' Rote grinned as he trailed off. His two teammates approaching their Prince. ''We're going to give you the spanking you've so sorely been needing!''

Vegeta's eyes widened in utter shock. ''W-What?!" The boy shouted in shock...and fear.

With that reveal. Cabba and Ruth reached down began to strip the helpless boy. Vegeta shouted and struggled weakly.

''No! Get off me! Get away from you damn peasants! I am your Prince!" Vegeta shouted in fear, but was unable to do anything.

Cabba yanked off the boy's armor and gloves, then followed by his top. While Ruth yanked away his boots, then she grabbed his spandex tight pants and pealed them down his legs, revealing his round and pale bubble butt and smooth little boy sack and penis that hung between his legs. With one good yank she yanked them off Vegeta's feet. Leaving the proud Prince butt naked.

From the bottom of his neck to the tip of the ears, Vegeta was red in utter humiliation. ''Y-You bastards! Let me go! Give me my clothes back! You can't spank me! Your not my parents!'' The boy continued to struggle, as well as try to hide his boy bits.

Chuckling to himself, Rote lifted Vegeta up by his tail and carried the boy by it to the nearest boulder. ''If you can't tell by now, we REALLY don't care.'' Sitting down, Rote put the boy across his lap. Ruth came over to one side and grabbed Vegeta's hands and pulled them away from his body. Meanwhile Cabba grabbed his Prince's ankles.

''Okay Captain, your ready to go whenever.'' Ruth said gleefully.

''Thanks you two.'' Rote said with a smile, his hand still squeezing the boy's tail. His free hand firmly rubbed Vegeta's boyish buttcheeks, giving each round bun a squeeze.

This obviously upset Vegeta, who gasped at the feeling of the warm rugged hand on his bare bottom. ''S-Stop this...you can't!'' Vegeta tried to struggle but found himself completely helpless and exposed to these...these perverted maniacs! ''Y-You perverts!'' Against his will, he popped a boner. Whether it was out of fear, the humiliation, the touch of his rear or all three combined, he found himself feeling completely humiliated as his stiffness rubbed against Rote's knee.

Smiling, Rote spread Vegeta's cheeks to reveal his pink rosebud to his crew. ''Your the one rock fucking hard against my knee brat. I think your the only pervert here.'' This got a loud laugh from his crew. Letting Vegeta's cheeks go, he lifted his powerful hand into the air and brought it down HARD.

His paddle like palm SLAMMED against Vegeta's ass. The thick meaty palm flattened Vegeta's buns before his hand bounced away. Vegeta's poor little butt jiggled from the hit before quickly flushing pink.

''Ahhh! Mhmm...'' Vegeta cried out from the hard hit. His bottom stung fiercely from the whack. He had to bite his lip to silence himself but still ended up moaning in misery. Tears filled the boys eyes and threatened to escape. This had to be the worst day of his whole life! His assignment had been stolen from him, his pride and status as Prince stomped on, then he was forcefully stripped nude in front of a group of Saiyan's he didn't know and put over a man's knee that wasn't his own father.

He wished he never came to this stupid planet!

''Awe the little guy is going to cry~.'' Ruth taunted.

Rote shook out his hand. ''I won't blame him. I sure wouldn't want to be in his place. Now let's get to it.'' The powerful Saiyan lifted his hand high and brought it back down as hard as before. Then he spanked the boy again and again. He didn't let up, he continued to bombard Vegeta's young butt with painful spanks.

Vegeta yelped and shouted as he tried to struggle. It felt like his ass was being stung by a hundred wasps and it was only getting worse! He tried to kick his legs but all his accomplished was rubbing his boyhood against Rote's lap and revealing his hole and crotch to Cabba further.

His butt quickly turned bright pink, then began to darken and turn red. Up and down all over his cheeks were punished. Not a square inch of skin was missed. By the time tears began to fall down his face his ass was a scarlet red, but the man continued to beat his ass.

Then worse of all the man began to scold him!

''You have no clue how sick and fucking tired us Saiyan's are with your no good bratty behavior as Prince. You kill people for no reason, you act like a total asshole to everyone and you have the gall to act like your mightiest Saiyan on the Planet. News flash dumbass, your not! There are plenty of Saiyans far stronger then you still.'' Rote spanked the boy across his sit spots and thighs. This brought screams from Vegeta's throat.

''Your lucky we cleared this Planet. We know your power level. You would have been crushed by the people of this Planet! You would have died after the first five minutes here! Your so fucking lucky that we didn't turn back! You owe us your life.''

Vegeta sobbed and tensed up further and further as the spanking continued until finally he went stiff rigid and froze up. The ultimate humiliation finally happened. Vegeta's young little boyhood shook and his balls clenched as he came over Rote's lap. The boy then went completely limp and sobbed heavily. His shame was rubbed against his crotch and stomach from his weak wiggles.

''I'm s-so _so sorry!_ P-Please. N-No more...no more spanking please. I'm sorry s-sir.'' Vegeta said in tears, hiccups interrupting him every few seconds. ''I'm sorry...'' He whimpered.

Rote sighed as he stopped spanking the boy. ''Yea yea...well as long as you learn from this, I'm not going to hold a grudge. Just get your shit together from now on and don't be such a dumbass.''

Vegeta nodded sullenly. Then his tail was released along with his limbs but he made no move to get up. He was to tired from the ordeal. Instead he curled up further against the man that had gone so far to punish him so severely. Saiyan's respected strength above all else, and Vegeta respected Rote.

Thankfully the man sensed this and carefully lifted the boy up into his arms and held him in his grip. ''Ruth, Cabba go and find some food and set up a fire. We're going to stick around a few days while Vegeta heals, then we're going to go home together.''

Ruth and Cabba nodded in agreement. ''Gotcha Captain.'' ''You bet boss.'' Both of them gently patted or rubbed Vegeta's back before heading out to do as they were told.

Once they were left alone, Rote gently kissed Vegeta's temple. ''I love you kiddo.''

**-Back To The Present-**

Vegeta's eyes shot open as he panted heavily, the memory of his past finally over. His chest heaving from effort. The shower had run cold along time ago. Getting his bearings, he finally let go of his softening cock. The wall in front of him was covered in semen and it dripped down the wall. Reaching over, Vegeta turned off the water and stood their dripping wet.

After awhile of standing there, he closed his eyes and hung his head.

He missed them...so much.


	6. Punished By Dad Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the latest chapter I've written! So from now on for this fic my writing should be much better!

_Chapter 5: Punished By Dad 2_

**Shout out and thank you to Malezor who came up with the idea of the comic and ** **Nearphotison who ** **colored and drew the comic _'A Trip To The Past' _that inspired this Fanfiction.**

** _Warning: Spanking and nudity of a minor._   
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The moment he had the chance Goten zoomed off into the distance with all his power. This left behind a white streak of energy in the sky. There was no way he could possibly go back and save Trunks. If he did he might end up being spanked over Mr. Vegeta's lap along with Trunks! And he _never_ wanted to have that experience.

He had seen Vegeta's handy work on his lavender haired friends backside plenty of times. It wasn't pretty! (Well it was actually really sexy. But you know what he means!)

The only thing now that really worried him was what Bulma had said about calling his parents. If she did that then his bubble butt would be in the danger zone next.

''Please let that be a bluff. Please let that be a bluff...'' Goten prayed to himself over and over as he grew closer to his home. The palm tree haired half breed dropped from the sky and snuck into his bedroom through the window he had left cracked open.

He kicked off his shoes and climbed into his bed. All he could do now was lay there and wait to see what happened.

''Aw man...this sucks.''

* * *

Completely unaware of his youngest son's antics, Son Goku was helping himself to last night's leftovers to regain the energy he had lost while training with King Kai. Chi-Chi was off to the store buying groceries with the help of Gohan at the moment.

Goku had sensed his youngest son coming home by tracking his energy. But he just assumed Goten was coming back from a play date with Trunks. (He didn't keep track of what his family did that much. He was to busy training most of the day after all.)

He was interrupted from eating his seventh bowl of Pork and Rice when the home phone rang. Something that was extremely rare. They lived so far out in the mountains that the house phone number wasn't in any phone books. The only people that knew the number was Bulma and her family, Krillin, Master Roshi and the Ox King.

With a look of confusion Goku got up while swallowing the food already in his mouth. Grabbing the phone he looked at the caller I.D and saw Bulma's family name. ''Huh. I wonder what Bulma's calling about.''

Shrugging to himself Goku answered the phone and put it to his ear with a happy smile.

"Hello! Son Goku speaking.''

''Oh hey there Goku. I didn't expect for you to answer. Normally your out training during this time.'' Bulma said with a small chuckle. Tossing her hair back she sighed. ''So I don't know if you know where Goten is by any chance. But me and Vegeta found out that Goten and Trunks had went to the past with my Time Machine. Back around the time of the Cell Games.''

The reveal of that information caused shocked Goku, making the grown man yelp. ''What?! Are you sure? I just sensed Goten return home a few minutes ago. Why the heck would they go back to that time?!''

Bulma sighed over the phone. ''I'm not sure really. All my scanners say they were only there for a few hours and they didn't come back with so much of a scratch so I don't think they fought Cell or anything. And they didn't go back to the day of the Cell Games. But a few days before. So they didn't watch the fight either. Maybe Trunks roped Goten into pranking Vegeta? Maybe as payback for all the spankings he gets from his dad? Heck I'm pretty sure they went back in time to pull some pranks on some of us and return back knowing they wouldn't get in trouble for it.''

Bulma chuckled a bit. ''Well, they thought they wouldn't get in trouble for it. Vegeta's taking care of Trunks right now if you get what I mean.''

This time Goku was the one chuckling into the phone. ''Oh yeah I get what you mean. Thanks for telling me Bulma. I'll be sure to take care of Goten. They won't be thinking of touching your time machine again. I promise.''

"Thanks Goku. Anyways I'm getting off. Say hi to Chi-Chi for me?''

"For sure. Bye Bulma.''

"Bye Goku.''

After hanging up Goku set the phone down and shook his head as he headed to Goten's bedroom. "Those boys sure get into a lot of trouble. Gohan never game me this much trouble.'' He said to himself with a small smile. He wasn't mad or upset. He was just to kind and loving to be angry at his children. That wasn't to say Goten was going to get off scot free though.

Goku knocked on his youngest sons bedroom door before stepping inside. ''Hey Goten, you wouldn't happen to know why I just got a call from Bulma now would you?'' He asked while closing the door behind him.

Goten was curled up under his blankets, just the spikes of his hair poking out under the covers. ''Uh no...why dad?'' The young boy asked nervously as he poked the top half of his face out of the covers.

''Uh huh. Well Goten you might as well get out from there. Bulma told me all about your little adventure with Trunks to the past. The gigs up mister.'' He said while crossing his arms over his chest. Try as he might to sound stern, he failed miserably.

''Awe c'mon daddy...'' Goten whined while pushing off the blankets. The cutest pout marred his face as he sat up. ''I'm sorry about stealing the time machine. Honest!'' He tried to say to convince his father that he was sorry. If he could avoid a spanking he would do anything!

Unperturbed from his sons apology Goku approached the bed. ''Oh I know you will be soon Goten. Your not getting out of this spanking.'' The full blooded Saiyan plopped down on the bed and pulled his miniature look alike over his lap.

He struggled weakly as he was put over his father's lap. Kicking his feet and squirming as he was held down. ''But I said I was sorry Dad! You don't have to spank me. I won't ever do it again I promise.'' Goten glanced back and gave his daddy his best sad puppy face in a last attempt to save his butt from a spanking he knew he deserved.

''No way Goten, that face won't work on me mister.'' Lifting his hand Goku brought his palm down squarely across the center of Goten's orange pants. Which he received a pained grunt for. ''If you didn't want to get spanked then maybe you should have thought about the consequences of what you were doing.'' Goku swatted Goten's rear twelve times in a row. Going from cheek to cheek.

''Ooh! Ah! Ouch! Dadddddy!'' Goten whined as he kicked his little feet. His buttocks smarted through his heavy pants. All of the Z-Warriors gear was made to be resilient to all kinds of Energy Attacks and blows. Yet his dad's broad hand still made his booty sting good. The boy gripped the bedsheets and wallowed in pity as his bottom was smacked further. Bringing more yelps and tiny cries of pain.

Goku counted two dozen smacks in his head before coming to a stop. Goten was tense over his lap and in obvious pain. But he had a long time to go until he was done with his punishment. ''That's enough of a warm up. Now we can move onto the real deal.'' Goku undid the knot in Goten's black belt and pulled it away. His pants sagged due to the lack of fabric holding it up.

Goten's face warmed as he felt his father tug his pants down to his ankles. His superhero briefs were the only thing that shielded his plump butt to his fathers eyes. ''Don't spank me on my underwear!'' He pleaded desperately. He felt so embarrassed.

''Don't worry pal. I don't have any plans of spanking you in your underwear.'' He slipped two fingers in the back of his sons briefs. ''In this house spankings are given on the bare.'' He teased as he dragged the cute childish undies down to meet Goten's pants around his ankles. Staring right back at him was two bright pink cheeks that quivered and clenched at the cool air of the room.

''Daddy! That wasn't what I meant!'' The little halfling shouted as he pushed his burning face into the bed. It was the middle of the day but a full moon was on display. Good thing his dad didn't still have his tail! Poor little Goten felt humiliated and very much like the naughty little boy he had been.

Goku chuckled and rubbed his sons pink buttcheeks. ''No can do Goten. Sorry.'' He gave the twin mounds a small pat. Then he was lifting his hand high up in the air until he dropped it _hard_. A loud smack echoed in the tiny bedroom as a bright red handprint seared itself into Goten's young flesh.

''Yeow!'' Goten wailed as his now bare butt was punished roughly by his daddy. Those pants and his underwear had offered a lot of protection! And was it just him or was he hitting him harder?! Goten kicked and struggled fruitlessly as smack after smack landed on his backside His once pink cheeks were starting burn as hot as a charcoal grill.

The Earthling raised Saiyan kept his mouth shut as he focused just on punishing his little boy. Goten could think about his actions as his butt was toasted. He made sure to cover every inch of Goten's perky butt with smacks and swats. Changing the color of his flesh to bright red in the matter of minutes.

Tears streamed down the seven year olds face as his kicking died out and so did his struggles. Hiccups and sobs grew in size as the pain overwhelmed him. He soon found himself tipped further over his daddy's lap and his sit spots were targeted for punishment. ''NOO DADDY! NO MORE PLEASE NO MORE! I'M SORRY DADDY!''

Goten's crying cut deep into Goku's heart so he only spanked him another five times before stopping. In the struggle of it all Goten had lost his pants and underwear from his kicking. ''Hey little buddy, its all over. Daddy promises.'' Goku coo'ed while lifting his little boy and holding him tightening to his chest. He gently rocked his boy in his arms as he rubbed his ruby red cheeks.

The well disciplined youngster sobbed heavily into his fathers chest as he wrapped his tiny arms around his neck and squeezed like he was his life line. Every inch of his rear stung like a thousand bees had stung it and it just wasn't getting better. It took a couple of minutes of gentle whispering and loving butt rubbing to calm Goten down. ''I-I'm sorry for being bad Daddy...'' Goten sniffled weakly as he laid the mans arms.

He didn't notice before how much his father smelled of grass and lemons. But he found it so relaxing. He didn't want to move at all.

''It's okay Goten. Your forgiven little man.'' The protector of Earth promised as he kissed his boy on his chubby little cheek and nuzzled with him sweetly. Soon enough all that remained were flushed cheeks and tear stains.

''I'm sleepy daddy...'' Goten murmured in his soft little voice. He could barely keep his eyes open.

''Hm is that so? Well I guess I could use a nap myself.'' Chuckling and sticking his tongue out, Goku kicked off his boots and laid down on his son's bed. Once he pulled the bed covers over them both, Goku gave his now sleeping son a small kiss on his forehead.

''I love you kiddo.''


	7. Chapter 7 Vegeta Spanked Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beating up Raditz was a fun little hobby for Vegeta when ever he got a little to angry or was just bored. The boy was to much of a coward to try to fight back against him. And it wasn't like Nappa cared enough to step in. He was to much of an ass kisser to dare speak out.
> 
> As it would turn out though. Bardock didn't give a rats ass if he was the Prince or not.

''I'm really starting to get worried Bardock! Raditz should have been back home a few hours ago and I still don't see him. He just had some combat training with Vegeta today right?'' 

Bardock had his feet propped up on the kitchen table as he leaned back in his chair, both of his eyes closed as he chewed on his toothpick. ''Yes, I'm sure. You got to stop getting yourself so worked up like this Gine. The little fur ball is probably out playing with some of the other cubs right now and forgot to keep track of the time. He's fine I promise.''  
  
The sound of Gine's meat cleaver suddenly chopping into her cooking board nearly had her mate tilting back to far and falling on his ass. ''The sun is almost all the way down Bardock! He would have noticed that by now. I really have a bad feeling about this.'' Gine shouted in frustration as she looked out into the dark streets through the kitchen window.

Bardock groaned and pulled his feet off the table and stood up. ''Once he gets home I'm going whip his ass. But if it makes you feel better if he's still not back after 15 minutes I'll go and find where he is and whip his ass right there okay?'' He asked while placing a comforting hand on his mates shoulder. This made Gine turn and give him a tight hug. Her tail curling around his waist to pull him closer.  
  
"Okay okay. I know your right, you just know how I am with our boys....'' She said into Bardock's chest plate.  
  
This made Bardock chuckle and stroke her hair. ''I know, but that makes you a good parent. All I do is whip his ass when he acts out.'' His wife sighed and leaned into his palm while snorting softly.  
  
"Well you sure get him back in line that's for sure. I swear I'd rather fight the King to the death then be over your lap.'' Gine looked up into her mates eyes. A slight blush growing across her face as she leaned up.  
  
Getting the hint at what his wife wanted, Bardock firmly grabbed his wife's perky ass and began to lean down to kiss her when they heard the door knob began to turn and the door open. They instantly jumped away from each other, Gine looking embarrassed and Bardock looking in anger at his son.   
  
"Raditz! How many times have we told you to come home...on...time.'' Bardock's words dried up in his throat. Besides him Gine gasped in horror and rushed to her son.  
  
Raditz looked like utter shit compressed into the shape of a Saiyan. His right arm hung dislocated from his shoulder. He had a bad limp and his face....well he had a nasty broken nose and two big black eyes. That wasn't even mentioning the nasty cut on his forehead that had covered his face and chest in blood.  
  
''Oh my god Raditz! What happened to you?! Come here.'' Gine's motherly instincts took over as she picked up her child and carried him over to to the table and sat him down on its surface. The quick movement made Raditz whimper in pain. ''Bardock get me a clean towel and the med kit!''  
  
Knowing when it was time for his wife to take control, the older warrior nodded and quickly grabbed a few clean towels and the med kit that sat under the sink and gave them to his wife. "What the fuck kind of combat training did Nappa put you through boy? You won't be mission ready for three days at least.'' Even his normal cold demeanor was gone in the face of his son's injuries. At his wife's prompting he gently helped his son out of his crack battle armor.  
  
Raditz winced as his mom began to wipe away the blood from his face and press the towel into the cut on his forehead. ''It wasn't combat training....Vegeta got bored and he....well.....'' His nasally voice trailed off as he gestured to himself.  
  
Surprisingly it was Gine who spoke up first. Her teeth were clenched tight together and she looked _furious_. ''That no good little _brat!_ Who does he think he is that he can just do this to his own teammate! I have half a mind to go to the King and-.''  
  
"NO!'' Raditz voice startled his mother out from her rant and he looked away in shame. ''You can't do that. If Vegeta finds out then he'll just beat on me harder. It will just piss him off more.''  
  
Gine began to open her mouth to argue back but Bardock interrupted her. ''He's right Gine. The King couldn't care less if his son beat up some third class kid. Vegeta wouldn't get more then a half assed scolding.'' Scowling to himself Bardock turned and left to go to his room and get his scouter. As he came back and put it on his wife looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Well then what do we do? And where are you going?''  
  
Bardock grunted and tapped his scouter to search for a higher then average power level. ''Well you said it yourself right? That you'd rather fight King Vegeta to the death then get spanked by me?''  
  
Raditz chocked on his own spit as he understood what his dad was getting on about. ''Wait a second! Are you really going to do _that_ to the Prince?!'' The bloodied cub looked at his father like he had grown a second head.   
  
All Raditz got in return was a smirk from his father. ''Well someone has to teach the brat a lesson right? I'll make sure he'll think twice about putting his hands on you after this.'' Confident about what he was about to do, Bardock stomped out of the house, leaving behind his flabbergasted son and wife before he took to the skies of Planet Vegeta. Once he was high up he began to search for a power level that had to be the Prince's. It took a few seconds for his scouter to find it, but eventually he locked on to a power level that had to belong to the Prince.   
  
"Gotcha brat.'' Summoning his power, Bardock blasted off in the direction that his scouter was directing him to. His scouter lead him right outside of the Saiyan city where the bigger combat grounds were located. He slowed and and swooped down, eventually landing in the clearing where Vegeta was busy doing some shadow sparring. He wasn't wearing any armor. His arrival caused the sweaty Prince to stop and turn to him with a scowl. His chest and knuckles were covered in blood. His son's blood.  
  
Vegeta made a tsking noise from the back of his throat. He didn't recognize the man in front of him even after looking him up and down. Then again he never cared to remember most Saiyan's, even the strongest of his father's elite guard. ''What are you doing here peasant? Can't you see your interrupting my training? Get lost.'' He ordered in his stuck up tone of voice as he turned back around to resume his training.  
  
''Yeah I don't think so.'' Bardock responded calmly as he cracked his neck and began to walk towards the boy. This got Vegeta's attention.  
  
"What!'' The flame haired Prince snarled angrily. ''Are you brain dead? I am your Prince! Leave now. Before I kill you.'' His threat was very real. His tone indicating that he would make through with it. He even sunk into his combat stance as Bardock continued to step towards him.  
  
''I couldn't give two shits if you are the Prince or fucking Freiza. If you want me to leave, then make me.'' Bardock came to a stop just a mew meters away from Vegeta and glared in hatred at the boy.  
  
''FINE! Say good bye fool.'' Vegeta summoned his strongest energy ball into his hand, cocked it back and threw it as hard as he could. He was going to blow the suicidal Saiyan back to Planet Sadala. Bardock didn't even lift his arms as the blast came at him. At the last possible second he raised a his energy barrier just before it hit. The resulting bomb blast shook the city like a miniature Earthquake.  
  
Thinking the other was dead, Vegeta smirked and dropped his stance. ''What a dumbass. Rest in hell retard.'' He spat on the ground before turning his back and rolling his shoulder as he began to shadow spar again. He only got to get a few moves in when he heard a voice speak up from behind him.  
  
"Nice attack, a bit weak though.''  
  
Vegeta's eyes damn near bulged out of his skull. A tic mark formed on his forehead as he spun around to sock the other Saiyan. "You bastar-!'' His voice died off when Bardock's knee implanted itself into his gut. Knocking the air from him and nearly forcing him to throw up. His lack of armor made the blow even more devastating.  
  
_'M-My body! It's completely numb! And from just a single attack! H-How....'_ Unable to twitch a single muscle, he couldn't do a thing as he sunk down to his knees. The only reason he didn't face plant into the ground was because the Saiyan caught him by his hair. Which hurt as his sensitive ebony locks were pulled.  
  
"My son Raditz just came home beaten black and blue. I don't know where you got the idea that it's okay to lay your hands on your teammate, but I'm going to fucking fix that.'' Bardock remarked coldly as he reached down and scooped Vegeta up and tossed him over his shoulder to carry him over to a nearby boulder.  
  
"Y-Your Raditz's f-father? T-That means your Bardock...'' Vegeta stuttered out in shock, his ability to speak being the first thing to come back to him. But despite that his body refused to move more then a hair. Oh he knew who Bardock was. _Everyone_ knew the man's name. A mere low class Saiyan who went on suicide mission after suicide mission and come back alive with his crew. The man took missions that even he himself could never dream of taking on at his current power level. Hell the guy had INVENTED the power ball technique that allowed Saiyan's to transform on moonless planets!   
  
He knew that Raditz was the son of the man, but he always heard that the man was constantly off the Planet. Never home longer then a few days but to eat and sleep a little.   
  
"Yeah, that's my name brat.'' Bardock got over to the boulder and plopped down on it, then dropped Vegeta right across his knees. ''Don't wear it out.''  
  
The new position he was just dropped into instantly sent alarm bells off in Vegeta's mind. It took nearly every ounce of power in him to turn his neck to look up at the warrior. ''W-What the hell are you doing? I-I'm still your d-damn Prince! You'll be killed for attacking me!'' Even if the man was a damn legend, he wasn't just going to be a wimp and bow down to him. He was the Prince of All Saiyan's! Bardock included.  
  
Any sane man would be begging for forgiveness or pissing his pants right now. But not Bardock. ''I already told you. I'm going to fix your fucking behavior.'' Bardock grabbed the shoulder straps to Vegeta's singlet and yanked it down past his shoulders. It passed his hands and gathered at his waist. He took a hold of Vegeta's hands and yanked his gloves off, tossing them aside. ''I'm going to do that by spanking you like the naughty brat you've been.''  
  
_'SPANK ME?! He's gone insane! He can't do that!!!'_  
  
''Your out of your mind! I'm your Prince! You don't have the right to touch me! Let alone punish me!'' As Bardock stripped him slowly, he felt his face grow red in humiliation. His sweaty skin tight suit hung at his waist. He summoned his nastiest glare at Bardock as he felt the man slip his fingers into his suit once again. ''Don't you _fucking dare!_'' Vegeta all but seethed. If his glare could kill Bardock would be nothing but paste on the floor.  
  
Instead of being turned into a bloody paste like Vegeta wanted him to. Bardock revealed his sharp canine fangs from his down right evil grin. His pitch black eyes showing his devilish intentions. ''_Oh I dare.''_   
  
There was a swoosh of wind and Vegeta felt a cold breeze across his lower area. In the same instant his face burned hotter then the sun as his two round and plump buttcheeks were exposed to the cool night air, his tight smooth sack dangled between his legs. His entire suit was pulled from his body. His boots being pulled off along with it leaving him butt ass naked across the older Saiyan's lap. Red hot humiliation and hatred ROARED through his veins.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! I WILL _FUCKING_ KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Vegeta thrashed and fought with every once of defiance in his body as he tried to roll himself off the his elders lap and to kill him. But his body was still painfully numb from the earlier blow and he could only lightly kick and wiggle from side to side.   
  
''Huh uh, not like I haven't heard this hundred thousand times before.'' The palm tree haired Saiyan snarked as he raised his calloused palm into the air before bringing it down with a wicked....  
  
****_CRACK!!_  
  
Vegeta's head snapped up so fast he was lucky that his neck didn't break. His entire body lurched forward and his ass cheek jiggled from the powerful blow. Then he screamed. ''OWWWWWWWWWWW! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" His poor pale butt cheek was now marked with a painfully visible red hand print.  
  
"Heheh, what a fucking wimp. I barely even smacked you. Your to damn spoiled.'' Okay that was a total lie. He had put A LOT of strength into that hit. He's never EVER used that kind of power on his son before. He could be a cruel and stern man. But he never went out of his way to _hurt_ his son. Punish him painfully? Yes. But not _hurt _him. But this was the Prince. He wasn't a cry baby like his own son. And he was a whole lot tougher overall. But with the kind of power he was putting down he was sure he could draw blood given if he wanted to. But he wasn't going to go that far. Not even to Vegeta. But he damn sure was going to leave behind nasty blisters on his ass.  
  
Vegeta was still withering in agony from the first blow. The fire had burned deeply into the muscle of his ass and spread through to the other cheek and the rest of his body. His damn toes ached from the hit! ''You liar! You struck me with all your strength!'' Vegeta glanced back just in time to see Bardock lift his hand again. The sight made his heart drop to his feet and for a flicker of real cold fear to settle in his soul ''Don't you DaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEE!!!! OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" The proud Prince howled like a wolf as he shook his ass.  
  
A second hand print now marked his twin bun. _'THAT WAS WORST THEN THE FIRST ONE!!!!'_  
  
Tears brimmed the edge of his eyes and he had to blink them away so they didn't run down his face. If Bardock was really going to spank him that hard, then he was fucking CERTAIN he was going to die.  
  
Bardock pressed his hand against the center of Vegeta's back just to keep sure the brat was forced to hold still. ''You want to beat the shit out of my son? You want to do that to your _comrade?_ You don't have a damn clue how to be a captain of a squad. Let alone be a King one day. Your meant to trust your men in battle. You don't earn that trust when you beat them into an inch of their life because you are _bored._ I promise this will hurt like nothing else you've ever experienced Vegeta. But your going to be a changed man after this.''  
  
The armored Saiyan raised his hand into the air for a third time and brought it right down across Vegeta's ass like had the last two times. But this time he didn't pause for longer then a second. Because his hard palm was already back up in the air and coming down again like a lighting bolt.  
  
And he didn't stop for _anything_. Vegeta kicked, screamed, threatened, cursed and begged. Anything he could do to end the assault on his poor ass.   
  
"OWW! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! FUCK! STOOOOOP PLEAAAAASE!" His ass soon resembled a candy apple, then a bruised one as his punishment continued. Sweat poured down his face and he felt sick to his stomach from the pain being given to him. And when Bardock targeted his unprotected sitspots and thighs tears and snot began to run down the previously proud and stoic Prince's face. The fight and defiance was literally beaten out of him.  
  
His poor rump rippled and bounced with every cruel smack. White sting blisters began to form across his rear end. And Bardock evenly spread them out from his ass down to his mid thighs.  
  
"If I hear that you put your hands on my son one more time, I will make this seem like nothing but a play date.'' Bardock threatened as he gave Vegeta's beaten ass a few final hard whacks. Vegeta could only cry uncontrollably and incoherently from the pain. But he was pretty sure he heard a few promises and swears in there. So that was good enough for him. He let Vegeta slide off his lap and kneel on the ground so he could rub his beaten cheeks with a ferociousness.  
  
"My son should be back and fit for duty in three days. Should take about the same amount of time for your ass to heal. You will apologize to my son and god help me if you don't make it good I'll be back for you. Understand?''  
  
Vegeta nodded his head through his helpless sobbing. His hands shaking as he rubbed his beaten cheeks.  
  
"I said do you understand!''   
  
"Y-Yes! Y-Yes sir! I understand!'' Vegeta shouted out between hiccups. His head remained bowed as he cried to himself. God he felt like a fucking mess. And really _really_  
  
Bardock huffed and floated off the ground. ''You two should try to be friends. It doesn't need to happen overnight. But you can try.'' Bardock turned away from the Prince. ''See you later kid.'' His power surged around him and he blasted off into the sky back home.  
  
For awhile after Vegeta stayed put. The pain was just to bad to move. Eventually he got onto shaky feet and gathered up his clothes. He contemplated getting redressed but the idea of the skin tight spandex sticking turned him off from the idea.   
  
__Instead he floated into the air and began the long fly back to the Palace. Hopefully he could sneak to his room without being seen.....  
  
  



End file.
